


“How do you like it?”

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “But even though it catches everyone off guard, you do sometimes like getting milk in your ass.”“Completely taken out of context, but yes, equal opportunities.”





	“How do you like it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 21st day of mmom 2018.

“You don't like-” Jordan's breath hitches and he stops. That automatic response to X33n mentioning yet another thing that can be interpreted as him not liking being on bottom shouldn't have happened.

 

“Yeah?” X33n asks, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Ok, alright,” Jordan vocally stills himself. “You like guys, right? I mean, as well as women. You like dudes too?” his tone is infused with expectation.

 

“Hum yeah, I am all about equal opportunities.”

 

“Right, see, that's what I thought, so uh, how do you-?” Jordan takes a quick exhale.

 

“Not an appropriate question?” X33n asks when Jordan stops himself yet again.

 

“You can say that.”

 

“But you have too much curiosity.”

 

“Well, _you_ were talking about how you don't like it-”

 

“You can do it,” X33n encourages with clear amusement in his tone.

 

“You hate having people behind you.”

 

“Fortnite reference.”

 

“Yeah, but stick with me,” Jordan requests.

 

“Ok.”

 

“You don't like getting pinned because you lose all gumption.”

 

“Yeah, that's accurate.”

 

“But even though it catches everyone off guard, you do sometimes like getting milk in your ass.”

 

“Completely taken out of context, but yes, equal opportunities.”

 

“Yeah, right, you like to try a bit of everything.”

 

“So your question was...” X33n prompts.

 

“How _do_ you like it?”

 

“Is this just something to talk about or is there a reason you want to know?” X33n queries first.

 

“I am trying to build the image in my mind but the fanta- _I mean_ , the picture isn't fully clicking.”

 

“Fantasy?” X33n completes his thought.

 

“I-uh.”

 

“You're getting your rocks off by imagining me taking it?”

 

“That wasn't- I didn't mean to-”

 

“You already said it buddy, can't take it back.”

 

“Well...” Sparklez tries to search for something to counter with but comes up short and instead curses, “Fuck.”

 

“Have you been imagining me taking it from you or...?”

 

“Oh God, I really didn't mean for the conversation to take this route.”

 

“So you wanna find out about my sex life but I can't find out about yours?”

 

“We should talk about something else.”

 

“Nah,” X33n denies in a happy manner. “I wanna make sure you can really think about it when you next decide to get some quality time with your hand.”

 

Sparklez exhales into his microphone for the lack of something to say and X33n takes the opening.

 

“So, if I'm gonna bottom I like to prepare myself first, I mean, if my partner wants to finger me that's fine, but I really prefer controlling the initial experience fully. It's a preference. Once I'm loose and wet I like slicking up my partner.”

 

“You like being in control,” Sparklez concludes.

 

“In the beginning it's certainly something which I strongly prefer. I don't do it very often so I am tight, and the first slide of a cock into me can sometimes be a bit uncomfortable. I like to start out with a good feeling.”

 

“Does rimming relax you?” Jordan questions as soon as X33n pauses. “Forget that, that's not what we were talking about, you were just gonna tell me your preferred position.” Sparklez sighs inwards, yet another thing he hadn't meant to voice aloud.

 

“Rimming is a relaxing act,” X33n comments, however there is a 'but' in his tone.

 

“But you still prefer fingering yourself.”

 

“I do,” X33n agrees.

 

“Ok.”

 

“I am quite happy with most face to face positions, but bottoming from the top tends to be the favourite.”

 

“You like sitting on my- _your_ partner's lap and controlling all the movements?”

 

“No, you could thrust into me, I'd be ok with that.”

 

Jordan groans because X33n noticed that he'd accidentally started talking about X33n bottoming for him and went on to actually talk about it, explicitly.

 

“Ok, that's uh-yeah, great, thanks for the full picture.”

 

“That's only a little bit, I could keep going.”

 

“I'm sure you could-”

 

“This not doing it for you? You always like being in control?”

 

“No, I am ok with giving it up,” Sparklez protests.

 

“ _Yeah_?” X33n responds excitedly. “What's your favourite position for taking it?”

 

“That's not what I was saying...” Jordan's face feels extremely hot, he can't believe that he let himself get into this conversation nor that he's actually enjoying it this much. “And you know it!” he accuses with confidence.

 

“Yeah, but fair's fair, right?”

 

“Fine,” he agrees without much protest, and then without further resistance he admits, “I'd be happy to let you be in control either way.”

 

“ _Oh_ buddy, now you're talking.”


End file.
